I like the pool boy
by FanfictionwriterMike
Summary: Gay fanfic between Zack and Lance. Lot of hot stuff happens! Read and sent review!


**I like the pool boy**

**Hii guys, this is my first gay story. I hope you like it! If you don't like sexuality or gay stuff, you should stop reading this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think about it!**

It was a hot day at the Tipton. Even with the air-conditioning on it was bloody hot inside. Most of the guests were at the pool trying to get into the water. It was very busy in the pool and you could almost not move. It was Saturday so nobody had to go to school or something.

Zack Martin was also in the pool. He had his blue swim shorts on. You could see his abs, they were amazing. There were a lot of girls around him, all admiring him. All those girls actually wanted one thing: his cock.

Zack wasn't a virgin anymore. He had fucked multiple times, and with different girls. He had done threesomes with 2 girls and he loved it. He loved it to feel his cock slide into their pussies or asses. But he wasn't really happy with the situation. Off course, he loved all the attention from those girls, but he knew that they only gave that attention to get fucked by him. Actually he wanted something way different. He wanted to fuck with guys.

Zack already knew for like 2 years now that he was gay, but he hadn't told anybody yet. He had not even told his twin brother Cody! Cody is amazing but he was a bit of a dork. Always when Cody was in the bathroom or when Zack was just alone, he locked the door and stripped down to his boxer shorts. Zack loved watching gay porn but he did not have any experience yet…

Suddenly a voice shouted: 'It is 6 p.m., the pool is going to close.' It was Lance Fishman, the pool guard and pool boy. Lance was like 5 years older than Zack. He was a bit taller and he had a better six-pack. Lance was wearing his red swim shorts and Zack really liked the view. He was wondering what Lance was hiding in there.

All the people were leaving the pool and after a few minutes everyone was gone, except for Zack and Lance. Lance came to Zack. 'Hey, Zack, I'm sorry bro but you have to leave the pool too. I'm going to clean it' Said Lance. 'Ooh should I help you?' 'If you want, but you don't need to' Lance said. 'Yeah I think that would be fun! Otherwise I will be playing games upstairs and this way it isn't that hot.' Zack said. 'Okay!' Lance responded.

After 15 minutes they had cleaned the pool together. Zack felt that today was the day. It was the day that he would finally fuck a guy. Zack asked: 'you gonna take a shower?' 'Yeah I always shower after I work' Lance said. 'Yeahh me too, when I leave the pool' Zack said. That wasn't true. He never showered when he left the pool. Zack was to scared that he would get a boner when he saw all those hot dudes showering, that he always skipped the shower and took one at home. But today it was part of his plan. Today was the day.

They came in the shower when all the guests were already gone. Zack closed the door behind them. He took the second shower on the left and Lance took the third on the right. They both started the shower and had their face to the wall. Zack really wanted to see Lance showering, and thanks to his curiosity, he turned around. He saw Lance's gorgeous butt trough his red swimming shorts and felt his own shorts tighten. Zack quickly turned around to hide his semi-hard cock. Then Lance suddenly said: 'Zack, do you mind if I take off my swim shorts? I usually shower naked when I'm done with work.' 'Oh, yeah all right!' Zack answered. This was exactly what Zack wanted. He wanted to see Lance' cock. He would die to see it.

Zack turned his face back to Lance again and saw his naked butt. It was an amazing view. His butt was so smooth. It turned Zack on really much. His boner became harder and harder. He wanted to jerk off to Lance. Right here, right now. But he knew he couldn't. Then suddenly Lance turned around. Lance had his eyes closed and was jerking his hard 8,5 inch hairless cock. Zack's mouth fell open. The beauty of his cock was so amazing for Zack that he could not get his eyes off of it.

Lance opened his eyes and saw Zack looking at him. 'Ooh sorry' Lance said, 'I usually jerk off in the shower because I'm always alone. But I see you don't mind. You're pretty hard as well. Come over here.' Zack walked towards Lance. Lance began kissing Zack. Zack loved the feeling. He opened his mouth and let Lance' tongue enter. Their tongues were wrestling with each other. It all was amazing. Lance' tongue was so gentle to Zack's. Zack had French-kissed with girls before, but this was way better. Lance was just perfect.

Zack felt Lance his hands all over his body. Lance squeezed Zack's butt. 'Uhh' Zack moaned while French-kissing. Then Lance travelled down Zack's body. Lance' tongue went down Zack's chin, to his nipples, where it stayed for a minute. First his left nipple and then to his right. Then after his nipples were hard, Lance continued his journey down his abs, to his belly-button. 'Hmmm, Zack, you work out?' 'Yeahh, one day I want a six-pack just like yours.' Zack answered.

Lance was on his knees. He could see Zack's boner trough his swim shorts. It looked pretty big. He squeezed it through Zack's blue swimming shorts, making Zack moan. 'Uhh' 'You like me touching your dick right? You want me to suck it?' Lance asked. 'Uhhh' was all Zack could say. 'Say it!' Lance said. 'Yess I want you to suck my cock!' Zack said. 'Fine' Lance said.

Lance settled his thumps at the top of Zack's swim trunks and pushed them down. Zack's 7,5 inch hard cock sprung free. It was totally hairless. Zack shaved his cock for like 5 years now. He never liked hair down there and girls didn't liked that either. 'Wow, you're pretty big!' Lance said. 'Not as big as you..' Zack said. 'But you're 5 years younger than me. You will grow this big or maybe even bigger!' Zack imagined his cock as big as Lance' cock when he started to moan. Lance had licked the whole length of Zack's cock. Lance spitted on Zack's cock and stroked it twice. Zack felt like he was in heaven.

'You are pretty hard, Zack! You're such a naughty boy.' Lance said. He then gave Zack's cock a kiss, making Zack moan even more. Lance licked around the tip. Round and around and around. 'Yeaah, lick me Lance, suck me, yeaah, uhhh' Zack moaned. Lance then went down on Zack's cock. He went up and down and back up again. 'Ohh yeaah Lance, blow me, blowjob me. Yeahh' Zack moaned.

Zack never felt this good when a girl sucked him. Lance was special to Zack. Ever since Zack knew he was gay, he jerked off to the thought that Lance was blowing him. Always when Zack came back from the pool, and when he had seen Lance working there, he jerked off in the shower. He always imagined cumming on Lance his face.

Lance went deep-throating on Zack's cock, making Zack moan even harder. 'OOH LANCE, YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY, SUCK ME, SUCK MY COCK, YEAAHHH, I LOVE YOU LANCE!' Zack moaned in pleasure. Lance then went down one last time. 'UUHHH, I'M CUMMING LANCE! I'M CUMMING!', he shouted. Zack then cummed. He cummed all over Lance his face, shooting 6 thick ropes of cum. Lance catched most of it with his mouth. He swallowed it. 'Hmmm Zack, you taste delicious!' Lance said. 'Uhhgg I loved it Lance', said Zack.

Then suddenly a voice shouted: 'LANCE! IS THE POOL ALREADY CLEAN?!' It was Mr. Moseby. 'UHMM YEAAH MR. MOSEBY! I COMING RIGHT NOW!' Lance shouted back. 'This was it for today Zack, but we will continue!' Lance whispered while he walked away. Zack was in heaven.

**So guys, what do you think? Was it hot? Should I continue? Please leave a review! Tell me where I should write about!**


End file.
